White To Black
by ImmortalPrincessx
Summary: Dating for three years Serena caught Darien cheating on her. Five years later Serena comes back as a new person, but she doesn't return alone empty handed.
1. Chapter One: Heart Breaker

**Author's Note: No promises i made but i decided to make a alternate universe fanfic besides the R season plot. Also a bad liar unlike years ago i could lie but now i lost that ability since i have this dumb depression. Anyway love it, hate it. Oh well.**

Chapter One: Heart Breaker

" I hope Darien likes the cookies i made." Serena said skipping towards her boyfriend's apartment.

Going up to his door she almost knocks when the door opens on it's own.

"That's strange?"

Entering his apartment Serena crept through when she heard moans and groans coming from Darien's room. Cracking the door open slightly blue eyes widen in disbelief.

On the bed was Darien himself and her best friend Raye on top.

Covering her mouthas the bag of cookies drop onto the floor. She opens the door as the two froze.

"Serena!" Darien exclaimed. "It isn't like that!"

"Oh really!" Serena shouted back. " I came here to share and see you with her!"

Raye flinched at the furious tone while covering her half naked body.

"I can explain, Serena."

"No need to, Darien. I see your true colors how you feel about me. Can't believe you, Raye, my best friend could do this to me."

"Look, Serena. I'm sorry but i also too have feelings for Darien." Raye spoke her mind.

The blonde shook her head in disappointment. Picking up the bag of cookies, Serena turn on the balls of her feet and left his apartment. The place she called her second home.

It took her less than thirty minutes to arrive home. No one was at the time now yet the perfect time to leave with a broken heart. Tickets to New York and money to afford shelter and food.

Writing a goodbye note to her family, Serena packed her shame and pieces of dead love.

~~~ Five Years Later ~~~

Drowning himself in alcohol, Darien thought of his long losted ex-girlfriend. Making the wrong decision of a physical relationship of Raye than a emotional relationship for Serena.

"I'm such a fool." He mutter gulping down a shot.

Taking a seat next to him was a blonde woman. She had golden blonde hair to the collar bone, blue eyes that means business and moonlight pale flawless skin. She wore a red blouse with puffy sleeves, black formal work pants and heels. A mature figure that showed her curves and busty chest. A body that would attract any kind of man.

"Strawberry martini, please." The woman order in a respectful tone.

The bartender nods then prepares her drink.

"Do i know you from somewhere?" Darien questioned the woman next to him.

The woman snorted. "You are a fool aren't you. Can't even remember your ex-girlfriend name."

Once dim colbalt blue eyes widen in disbelife. Seeing his one time lover again.

"Serena?!"

She didn't smile nor grin but gave a bored expression. Not a klutzy, ditzy crybaby no more for Darien to recognize. Neither her best friends would notice the dramatic change.

"I thought you left to New York." He inquired.

"I did." Serena said flatly. "I manage to get four years of college and a carreer in fashion and designs. Thanks to you i have so many opportunites."

Sipping her pink martini until it was empty, Serena paid for the drink and left the bar. Ditching her stun ex who took another swig of shots.


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting Again

**Manage to type two chapters and replace them with the bad first two since the story change and the plot. Excuse any typos and bad grammer i made since im using word pad. Using my brother's laptop which is close to its end anyday now. I already committed murder on the family laptop so i'm trying to be careful with this computer.**

**Sailor moon characters belong to its creator but the plot belongs to me.**

Chapter Two: Meeting Again

Taking the cab home Serena sends a text to her fiance. Diamond Ellington was his name, a successful jewel collector. The driver drops her at Riverbanks Apartments. Entering her humble clean apartment the desginer grabs a small container of oreo ice cream.

Sitting on the couch when she turns on the tv to sit coms. Throughout Serena Thompkins life was smooth sailing becoming an successful fashion desginer with several clothing lines that girls/women would get their paws on. Leaving Japan to start anew with life and found love at a after party when Diamond who took intrest in her soon proposed to marry in December.

Never contacted her friends but family to check up on her parents and brother. Learnig that Amy finally became a doctor, Mina became an actress, Lita owned a five star restuarant while Raye worked as a PA for her boss. Serena never forgot the day Darien cheated on her. The past is long gone as she look towards the future.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

"Serena's back?!" The girls exclaimed excluding Raye.

Darien nodded. "Yeah. I thought it was a dream yet she has completely change. Her adittude and her cute personality wasn't there in appearance."

"I bet so." Lita said glaring at the dark hair man.

Mina sighs blowing hair from her face. "I heard that Serena is engaged months back."

Everyone stare at the actress in surprise.

"She's engaged." Darien said in disbelief.

"Yup! They didn't annouced it but the guy she's marrying is Diamond Ellington. Hunky, yes. But he seems off when i first met him."

"Really? How so, Mina." Amy joins in.

"Diamond has a cold touch and a chilling side i heard from people. I'm not sure but somehow i believe these rumors. He may have found a rare gemstone which describes him a lot."

"You mean the black crystal." The blue eyed girl mention.

Mina nodded.

Raye stayed quiet staring through the parlor's window. She felt regret and gulit stinging her heart. She stole her best friend man but their relationship lasted for two months after Serena left. It affected mentally but not physically. Nightmares plauged her and tamper with work.

All what Raye want to do is apologize hoping that Serena will forgive her betrayl.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Putting catfood in Luna's bowl Serena puts cereal in hers. Second day off work she could vist her parents since she left them without a proper goodbye.

"Should i go or not, Luna." Serena asked her black cat with a bald spot.

Luna meowed while the designer pouts eating her Special K cereal.

A good thirty minutes later Serena slips on a white shirt, black button up vest sleeveless, dark blue jeans and black ankle boots. Grabbing a hat for the finishing touch the blonde went out her appartment locking it behind.

Remembering her old path home she follows it. Like on the way back from school or the arcade Andrew use to own. Passing by familiar places like Elizabeth's parlor and the schools she attended back then.

Stoping right in front of a middle class family house, Serena became nervous. Guilty of leaving her family in a childish manner. Ringing the doorbell she can hear feet shuffling to the door.

"Coming!" A familiar voice shouted behind the door.

The door opens revealing Ilene Thompkins. Her vibrant purple hair was faded and a few wrinkles spots her face due to age.

"Can i help you, miss?" She said not recogizing her daughter.

Removing her hat, Serena glance into her mother's eyes. "It's me, mom. Serena."

Ilene eyes brighten to see her daughter face again in five years. Embracing the ranaway girl who vanish out her life tears brinked.

"Oh, Serena. You have no idea how dead this house was without you. We thought you would never come back."

The designer return the embrace to her mother shedding no tears since she already cried.

"For you, dad and Sammy, yes. But my friends and ex...maybe."

Reentering the home she left behind, Serena went up to her old bedroom. Pink and bunnies decorated as everything sat in the same spot for five years. On her desk sat an old picture of her and Darien. Taking the photo out the frame Serena rips it into pieces. No more a fool since now she can tell from liars and honest people.

"I made some sandwitches, sweetie."

A tiny smile tugs on the designer's lips. Closing her old room door she went downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Magnificent." Diamond complemented analyzing the black crystal features.

Saphire watch his brother fawn over the rare gemstone from the wall of the room.

"Sphire. You wonder why the people of nemesis respect the power of the black crystal."

"Because it has the power to control the people's minds. A power suit for a mightly ruler. A ruler who fit to harness the power will gain everlating life. And i plan to make Serena my wife in December."

"What if she refuse, brother."

Diamond chuckle placing the crystal back into its case.

"Then i have to force her. To the traditional wedding ceremony of Nemesis."

~~~ Serena's POV ~~~

Standing out Elizabeth's parlor i thought of the wonderful times as a teenager. Hanging out here with the girls talking and etc.

'Here i go." I said witha sigh.

I walked in to feel weak in the legs. Five years of absent without Elizabeth and Andrew's milkshakes. Finding my favorite spot where i sat, by the window. Everywhere i look the parlor seems the same like always.

"May i take your order, miss." A woman with long brown hair, green eyes and pale cream skin.

"Water is fine...Lizzie." I called her nickname.

She frozed while i smirk.

"Serena?! Is that really you!"

"The one and only." I replied. "So how you've doingthese pass five years."

"I should be asking you that, Serena. But why did you left without saying to me and the others."

I avoided her stare then answer," Did you knew."

"Knew what?" Lizzie puzzled.

My shoulders slumped. She doesn't know about the breakup between Darien and Raye.

"Darien cheated on me."

"Whaaat! Why would he do that! How stupid is he!"

I shrug. "A lot stupid, Lizzie. I did move on though like he did to me."

Elizabeth got up to get the water i asked for and came back.

"Alright, spill it." She started. "Tell me about your five years in America and your engagement to that hotty."

I took a sip of water then explain my years on college and New York from beginning to end.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"So you went to New York to pursue clothing designs."

Serena nodded. "The trials were hard but somehow i succeed. The brand's name is crystal moon."

"Crystal Moon!" Lizzie shouted then cupped her cheeks. "No way! I actually got few of your designs."

A golden brow rose at the friendly woman.

"Is that so." Serena said then glance at her watch. "I have to go now, Lizzie."

"Whaaat! But it's only four in the afternoon." She whined.

Bidding Elizabeth farewell Serena wander the streets of the Juuban area. Remebering the times she spent with friends.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

_'I think you had enough drinks for tonight, Serena." Lita said arm around the tipsy blonde's waist._

_'That's not enough! I can hold my liquor for a long time.' Slurred the drunk Serena._

_'I swear. Who ever spiked the punch bowl is a jerk.' Mina remarked on the other side of Serena._

_'How about no brains at all.' Any concluded._

_'Brains you mean meatball head. Who drinks anything in plain sight.' Raye pointed out._

_The drunk blonde gave the raven head the worst glare. Still can catch her rude remarks and throw them back even if drunk._

_'Shuddap, Raye! No one ask for your opinions.' The drunk girl retorted._

~~~ End of Flashback ~~~

Serena sat alone on a bench staring at the huge water fountain. Gazing at the ring with a black gemstone incrested centered.

A serene smile pulls her lips when a shadow appears on her left. Looking in that direction her smile fades into a frown. It was Darien.

"Can we talk, Serena." He asked directly.

"Why should i talk to you. You're already hurt me enough." She respond flatly. "Besides it over between us."

"Please let me explain Serena! I know what i did was wrong. But i truely do love you."

The blonde woman let out a snort.

"Yeah right. You cheated on me behind my back and want me run into your arms again. Well no longer i don't have to cling on the bastard since i found someone who truely loves me."

Guilt wash over Darien's calm expression until he spots the ring on her finger.

"So it is true. You are engaged to Diamond."

"Why do you care." Serena crossed her legs. "You should have been marry that whore of a friend. It's my life, not yours."

A bit peaved of her hatred remarks he clentched his teeth.

"I do care for you. Me and Raye broke up weeks after you left."

"And thats suppose to make me think you change." She spat. "Nice try, Darien. Very funny and gullible."

Excusing herself from the bothersome man she took a cab. Leaving the depress ex to wallow in self pity.


	3. Chapter Three: Black Bunny

**AN: Middle of this chapter will be lawyer which i have no clue how they work so...i don't know. Less than thirty-one days until Halloween, my favorite time of the year. But no trick-or-treating because i'm too old for that. I miss that but i rather not have cavitities without dental care since i graduated. I'm such a crybaby...sighs.**

**Anyway here's chapter three!**

Chapter Three: Black Bunny

"Take five!" The directior shouted.

Mina sighs in relief and sat down on the couch. Tried from filming for a movie with guest star Aaron Flecks. Playing the part as a secretary and spy while he was the bad guy.

Gulping down a bit of water the couch heave next to her. It was Aaron Flecks.

"Mind if i sit here." He asked politely.

"You're already sitting, Aaron." The mature bubbly actress said. "So, how fame doing ya?"

Aaron shrugs. "Classy, i think. The paparazzi, devious flirty women, invitations to boring parties and play in movies and shows. Does that answer you question."

Mina rolled her eyes placing the cool bottle on her lap.

"You heard about the Double Bunnies." Aaron asked her.

The actress rose a brow. "Yeah. I happen to be the white bunny."

"I see." He respond with a nod. "Do you know who the black bunny is?"

Mina shook her head.

A grin plaster Aaron's face when he replied. "Serena Thompkins."

A straight line forms upon the blonde's lips. Her best friend who proclaim her as a sister was the black bunny. Pink suits her once kind and sweet personality but why the darkest color.

"I wonder why the Double Bunnies are black and white. Typical for the recent casino but i heard there was a story to it."

"It is, Ms. Anderson." The actor said. "The white bunny symbolize purity and love while the black bunny symbolize darkness and heartless. Both bunnies are siblings yet they have opposite personalities. I have to say the titles seems to fit you both women."

'No...it doesn't' Mina refuse the accept the truth. 'White is the true Serena.'

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Working the the dress designs for the party in October, Serena thought of the man she dispise. She had the right to tell him off. Able to get it off her chest which felt wonderful.

Her office phone when she growled lying her materials down. Swiftly moving towards her desk she press the blinking red light on the phone.

"What is it, Rosa." Serena spoke.

"There's a woman demanding to speak with you, ma'am." The reciptionist respond in a nervous tone.

"Which is who?"

"Raye Henderson."

Serena grimace at the mention of her name.

"Send her in."

"Yes, Ms. Thompkins."

The successful women chewed her bottom lip making the worst decison ever. Letting the person into her work place.

'What could that backstabbing bitch want.' Serena thought to herself resuming her work.

Moments later the door opens revealing a well dressed Raye. Crisp white dress shirt, grey formal work jacket, black pencil skirt and pair of heels. Very professional but not her expression.

Gulit painted her face while Serena grabs a color pencil.

"Serena, can we chat a bit." Raye said timidly.

Placing the pencil down the designer lean against the table gazing at the raven haired woman. "Then say something. I do have a busy schedule to complete today."

The dark haired woman sat down in a chair and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I really regret lying to you about my feelings about Darien. Bit i felt terrible for stealing him from your life. For these past five years thinking what i've done spiral out of control. You derserve to be angry at me and him. But not the others. Give them a call or vist them. I miss you, even they miss you the most."

Blue eyes continue to look at the pleading traitor. The once best friend ask her to restore the broken friendship.

Raye leaves quietly while Serena picks up the back color pencil.

"I'll think about it." She mutters.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Darien sips his coffee while checking over numerous files on his computer. As a known lawyer in the Juuban area and Tokyo. They don't call him Shields for nothing.

Picking up today's newspaper her nearly choke reading the first page headlines.

**Serena Thompkins is Black Bunny! Fashion for Bunny Passion!**

**Famous fashion designer was choosen by last year winners and annouced her as Black Bunny. Same goes the the White Bunny, Mina Anderson. Both hottest women to host the new Casino Bunny recently builted. Party will be held end of October.**

Combing his fingers through his dark hair Darien place the newspaper down. "What is Serena thinking."

Seconds of staring at the picture of Serena his office door opens revealing Andrew with a stupid grin.

"What's up Dare." He greeted. "Thought if i come over to see how everything is going."

"Fine i guess." The lawyer respond. "So what brings you here?"

Closing the door behind him, Andrew took a seat. "Just to give you the latest updates."

Handing him a folder Darien scans through his next case. "Another murder case."

"Yep. Court is in three days from now."

Andrew leaves while the dark haired man took off his reading glasses. Holding the bridge of his nose Darien release a long groan.

"Two problems to take care of. Accusing a murder suspect and Serena being Black Bunny."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Finish applying the rhinestones to the identical dresses, Serena clocks out late. Waiting by the entrance was her fiance Diamond.

"Impatient i see." Serena teased circling a slender finger on his chest.

"Proving you wrong, my Serenity. I'm here to take you out for dinner tonight." Diamond said removing her finger.

"Sure. I haven't ate nothing for lunch today." She agrees stretching her arms. "Too busy making the Double Bunnies party dresses and adding fake stones to them."

"Ah, i see. This Halloween you and that Mina are chosen bunnies are appearing in the Casino commercial."

"Precisely." Serena respond as they walk down the concrete stairs.

Entering her fiance car Diamond drove to an known Italian restuarant. Walking in they approach a man up front.

"Table for two please." Diamond properly asked the man.

"Why, yes." The man said. "Follow me to your table please."

Escorting them to an empty table the couple sat down near the windows. Giving their orders the snow haired man starts up a conversation.

"You should take a vacation, love."

"No can do, hun. I have to deliver Mina her dress and ears. Then i can take a vacation." Serena told him nibbling on a breadstick. "I promise."

Bluish-purple eyes stare into his spouse's clouded blue eyes.

"Okay. I beileve you. But don't overwork yourself or i have to charm my way to make you stop."

A fail surppress of giggles came out between Serena's lips. "Don't worry Diamond. I know how to take a break from work."

About to say something their dinner came along with fresh wine. Deciding to end their vacation conversation they ate. Throughout the entire dinner was on and off of numerous talks about themselves and work.


	4. Chapter 4: True Intentions

**IPX: Wow, i never thought i would get this many reviews and favs of this story. I'm not sure how the ending will be between Darien and Diamond. For now i will tell you i'm thinking how will this story will end in three options. Depending on who will Serena will be with determine the fateful ending in the near future of White To Black.**

**Anyway here's chappie four!**

Chapter Four: True Intentions

Halloween came by slow for the Double Bunnies party. Serena Thompkins wasn't excited unlike Mina Anderson was. Both special for the Casino Bunny status.

"Do you guys see Serena yet?" Mina asked the group.

"Nope." Lita respond scanning her surroundings.

"Negative." Amy said next.

"No sight of her." Andrew.

"Can't see where i'm at." Raye.

"She's probably someplace else." Darien guessed in a upset tone.

The small group gave up while Mina went to the bathroom to check her makeup.

Entering the ladies room there was Serena, standing near the sinks. Dressed in a black mid-thigh dress with rhinestones around the neck collar in halter style, black two-inch heels and black bunny ears. Her hair was styled in a tight bun with one curl on each side and lips painted red along with dark applications on her eyes.

Finishing up Serena walk by when Mina felt a chilling sensation coming from the black bunny. Shaking her head the white bunny stare into the mirror.

"Focus, Mina!" She patted her cheeks.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Welcome everyone! To the annual celebration party of the new Double Bunnies!" The male announcer greeted in the mic.

The crowd of invited guest applauded when Mina and Serena walk on opposite ends of the stage. Waving to the people below women assistance put sashes and tiaras on both of them.

Stepping down the party commenced celebrating the new choosen bunnies of the popluar casino. People crowded the two women to pile on conversations with. Gladly Diamond was able to pull Serena out while Andrew grabbed Mina.

"Thanks, Andrew. I really own you one."

He grinned. "You can pay me later."

Slapping his shoulder playfully they regrouped with the others.

"Guys, i got a bad feeling about Serena." Mina said gaining their attention.

"What do you mean bad?" Lita inquired in concern.

The white bunny shivers then answers.

"When i went to go fix my makeup, Serena had a void look in her eyes. How the way she glanced at me that's when i really freaked. She look so drained that i don't even know what caused it behind her makeup."

Darien took in all the information the bubbly blonde said. The last time he came in contact with his ex was couple weeks before. Serena had a healthy complextion but now she looks like she'd been sucked by a vampire.

Shaking the tought from his head Darien went out towards the balcony. A cool breeze blows of the Halloween night.

'This night brings back so many memories.'

~~~ Flashback ~~~

_On Halloween night a party was held at Juuban District Center. Serena was costume as a white bunny rabbit. A white crop top with turtle neck above the belly button, white shorts a few inches below her bottom, white fishnet stockings, no heel fuzzy boots midcalf, fingerless white gloves up to her wrist and bunny ears with one ear bent._

_Darien was a classical vampire. Not typical Dracula but a damn sexy one._

_'Come on Dare.' Serena whined. 'Let's go trick-or-treating.'_

_'I thought you wanted to come here.' Darien said staring at his animal girlfriend._

_'I do.' She pouted playfully. 'You know how i get when i eat candy.'_

_The hansome vampire recall his thought when Serena ate half a bag of mix candies and gummie bears alone. Didn't went to sleep after two in the morning. Never again he will give her sugar late at night._

_'Really, buns.'_

_'Yes really. I hope they have king size kit kat bars.'_

~~~ End of Flashback ~~~

"Kit kats...She loves them." Darien mutters with a half smile.

Gazing at the full moon peacefully he spots a woman in black near the fountain. It was the black bunny, Serena Thompkins. Alone sitting on the rim of the gushing fountain.

Approaching his one time lover the dark clad bunny gave him a threatning glare.

"Do i have to file an restrianing order on your ass."

"No need to be rash. I just came out here to get away from the crowd." He lied partically.

From the corner of his eye Darien saw the ring on Serena's finger glowed.

'Why is the black crystal glowing?'

"Can't you bother some other girl. I'm busy." She bluntly say.

"Busy doing what exactly. You're just sitting staring into space." He threw back.

"Is it bothering you. If it is leave now."

"Sorry, no can do." Darien refused. "I only came out here to get some fresh air."

Serena rolled her eyes when the black stone plusated causing the bunny to clutch her hand.

"What's wrong!"

"Nothing." She spated. "Just a cramp in my hand."

The glow dims of the mysterious crystal when the dark woman scurries inside the building.

Confuse of what had happen Darien shoved his balled fist into his pockets. Retreating back inside he bump into a man he passionately don't trust. Diamond Ellington.

"Ah, you must be my fiance's ex." He said icily.

"I may not know what you are planning. But leave Serena out of it." Darien warned.

Unfaze by his threat a light chuckle erupts from the jewel collector's mouth. "Like what Shields. How can i plan somthing beside me and Serena's wedding. She trust me with her life and i promise her that no harm will lay a finger on her. Unlike you she feels safe around me without breaking her fragile heart. So you can let her go now. She is with me." After that Daimond left the self-center man.

Darien lean against the wall sliding a hand down his face. More depress and worried for the independent Serena.

"If only i could turn back time."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Returning back to her car Serena's ring glows a second time as she collapse on her knees. Feeling cold she embrace herself to get warmth.

'Why am i cold all of a sudden?'

Getting on her feet Serena enters her car turning on the heater. Hoping to rid the unexpected fridged body, yet it didn't.

Driving home fast as she can before something else happens, the black bunny turns off the heater. Able to see her breath inside the car Serena made it back to her apartment. Kicking off her shoes the ring dark glow dims regaining back body temperature.

Puzzled of what happened the designer hops in the shower. After that she made some hot cocoa to warm up.

"Luna." Serena called when the black cat jumps into her lap.

"Meow."

"Since you've been guarding the place. You get a special treat."

Opening a can of Purina can cat food for Luna, the cat ate hungrily. Watching her eat made a smile curls on the bunny's face.

"I wonder how Artemis is holding up without you?"

Sipping her hot drink in quietness Serena flip though the calander for December. For her and Diamond wedding day.


	5. Chapter 5: The Darkest Truth

**Author's Note: To let everyone know why Diamond call Serena "Serenity" as a nickname. It took ten pages of make chapter five and i'm surprised that it took me almost an hour to complete it. Usually it takes me days but one hour...anyway here's the fifth chappie.**

Chapter Five: The Darkest Truth

"Yes, i would like an shipment of fresh ingredients tomorrow morning...Thank you."

Lita hung up the phone exhausted from today's rush hour. Calling to restock almost empty ingredients for the master kitchen.

"I need a break." The brunett groaned when someone knocks on her office door. "It's unlock."

The door swung open of a employee, panting and waved a piece of paper rip from a notebook.

"What is it, Oliver" Lita said tiredly.

"There's...an request...from Diamond Ellington...himself."

Lita green eyes became big in a instant. "You're joking! Why would he leave a request!"

"I don't know!" Oliver exclaimed. "I wrote down what he told me for next month."

Handing her the paper Lita read slowly with her eyes. Arm hanging limply on her swivel chair she excused the worker out her office.

"A wedding cake. I have less than a month to create it."

Pinning the paper on the board where the calender was, Lita glance at the other request for someone else.

"I diffinately need a break."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"I want to to organize theses files for me, Ms. Henderson."

"Yes, Sir." Raye said obtaining a few folders.

Returning back to her tidy desk Raye began organizing papers when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Henderson speaking of Kou Agency. How may i help you." She addressed. "Yes, i'll make sure i give him the news."

Hanging up the phone only to be interupted by anothe call. Annoyed Raye answers it.

"Hello, this is Henderson speaking of Kou Agency."

"Big news, Raye! Big news!" Mina shouted through the phone.

Holding the phone away from her ears she responds back. "Jeez, Mina. Can you lower the volume. And why are you calling me when i'm working."

"That can wait." She grinned on the other side of the phone. "Besides, you want to hear the news i got from Lita."

Eager to know the spicy news Mina is holding from her, she answers.

"This very afternoon Lita got an request from Diamond himself. He wants our cheffie friend to do his wedding cake for next month."

Raye mouth parted open in shock. Speechless to respond of the volcanic news.

"I have to stop you there, Mina. We can pick up with the girls after work."

"Ok!" She said excited. "See you after work."

Hanging up the phone Raye resumes with the unorganized folders. Her mind was mainly focus about the cake order Diamond requested. A sickening feeling churns her stomach knowing that something isn't right with the jewel collector.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Move in?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Why yes, Serena. You are my fiance. It won't be long until we're married." Diamond said in a charming manner.

The designer rubbed her arm. "Well i do have a cat. Plus i have all sorts of fabrics and materials at home."

"No worries, my Serenity. I have plenty of room for you to store. Specially for your cat."

"Thank you, Diamond. I'll pack when i get home." Serena said greatfully.

Giving a quick peck on his lips Serena left her fiance's mansion. Feeling both surprised and happy to move in with the man of her dreams.

Once she was out of sight a smile curled up his lips. "Won't be long until the crystal weakens her. Only a matter of time when fall into my grasp."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Is this some type of joke." Amy said unconvinced.

Lita shook her head. "This is no joke Amy. It's for real."

"So true that o nearly exploded into pieces." Mina stated dramatically.

"I was too shaock at the news. Can't believe Serena is getting married in three weeks." Raye said softly.

A moment of silence floats among the four friends. Nothing else to say about their social blocking friend Serena Thompkins.

"What day the wedding will be?" The blue haired doctor asked.

"The tenth of December." Mina answered. "I heard that the wedding will be private. And i wonder why."

Silence came again when Amy pager beeps. "Sorry guys. My break is over."

Bidding them goodbye the gals started a whole new different conversation. Througout the hours gossip and careers they went separate ways going home for the day.

~~~ Serena's POV ~~~

Empter boxes litter my apartment as i pack my clothes and etc. Living in this apartment for a few months after she came back to Japan. My neighbor use to pet sit Luna when i was away for fashion shows and international invites.

Tearing a piece of duck tape sealing the box and wrote the word clothes on it. "Box number three. And a lot more to go." I mutter wiping sweat that beaded my forehead.

Luna lies on my bed taking her usual cat naps and i thought i was lazy. But that was before i mature. Now i get plenty of rest except for producing seasonal clothes. Speaking of seasonal clothes i only done two outfits. Pitiful, yes.

About to grab something to drink the doorbell buzzed.

"Coming!" I yelled in a irritable tone.

Opening the door there stood my younger brother Sammy. Grown he was but eighteen years old. His sandy blonde hair grew a bit, bright blue eyes and had a blank expression.

We stare into each other eyes for at least a minute when Sammy drew in close. Hugging me while i did the same.

"What are you doing here, Sams." I asked him.

"I didn't get the chance to see you. Mom told me you'd vist and didn't say nothing about you to me and dad."

Gulit etched my face since i told mom not to tell either of them i return home. There's a reason why i asked her until she couldn't keep the secret any longer.

"Because i wasn't ready to face the both you and dad. I left the three of you in a childish most selfish way without a proper goodbye. I've already brought shame by rnning away from my problems."

Releasing the embrace Sammy wipes an stray tear fro his eyes.

"No you haven't, Serena. None of us care of the shame. We just wanted you to come back."

"And i am back." I said. "As a whole new person. Following the right path being independent and successful."

Closing the door we sat in the living in absolute akwardness.

"So, how's school going." I asked Sammy.

"Pretty ok." He replied. "Soon i'll be graduating from high school in a few months."

I nodded then remember my graduation at Juuban High School.

"I was planning to become an publisher writer here in Tokyo."

"Then go for it." I encouraged. "Reach for the stars like i did."

Sammy look at me surprised when i smirked.

"I never knew you spoke motivationally."

"No one did." I snorted.

"Oh. "His eyes trails to scatter boxes. "What's with the boxes, sis?"

"I'm moving in with Diamond." I answered. "Won't be done packing probably late at night."

"Maybe i can help." He insisted. "Better than one, right."

I gave a small laugh. "Right. More better than Luna."

Hoping onto his feet we started in my room. Packing sheets he accidently peeps into my underwear drawer. Earning a headlock from me for punishment we manage to pack everything in the apartment.

Sammy promised that he'll look after my apartment. Giving him the spare key to it, he left. I was glad my brother visted me. I felt like lonely widow.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The next morning The moving truck came and toted Serena's boxes. Transporting them to the Ellington estate where she is going to resident permanent.

Before going over to his home Serena stop by her studio. Waving to Rosa she enters her office where two mannequins were clothed. One had on a black off the shoulder sweater, white pants and a black berett. The second wore a red long sleeved blouse and black jeans.

Sighing heavily Serena began designing the last three clothing line.

"What colors should i use?" She questioned tapping her chin.

Grabbing a dark blue color pencil to color in the top she glanced at the clock. Working for four hours it was past noon, missing lunch.

"Can't work on a empty stomach." Serena said putting her pencil down.

Snatching her jacket the designer went down the street to the nearest diner. Ordering two chilli cheese fries and water she thought about her belongings being transported.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Driving to her new home Serena enters the mansion to be greeted by Saphir.

"Hello, brother-in-law." The blonde greeted first.

"Hello to you too, Serena." He greeted back. "Your boxes and cat arrived safely."

Soon after he said that Luna rub against my legs.

"Nice to see you, Luna." She said picking up the cat i her arms.

"I'll leave you two alone." Saphir said leaving out the mansion doors.

Bringing Luna to her new room where unopened boxes sat on the floor. The room walls were gray, the carpet was white and a queen sized bed with a royal purple comforter set.

Placing the grown cat in the floor Serena started to unpack her belongings. First was her clothes then underwear and lastly other items. Finishing within an hour a couple of light raps her door. Leaning against the door frame was her loving fiance.

"Diamond, honey." Serena said rising up on her feet. "I just got done unpacking my stuff."

"I can see that, Serenity. I came by to tell you i plan a welcome dinner for you tonight."

Red dusted the woman's cheeks.

"Aw, how very gentlemanly you are."

Glancing at the alarm clock clouded blue eyes widen.

"Damnit! I'm suppose to meet up with Rosa to shop!"

Grabing her purse Serena ran out her room. She reach to th front door only to realize she has forgotten her car keys. Cursing under her breath the designer rand back to her room retriving her car keys.

Exiting out the room again Serena spots a room door crack open. Up against the wall she heard Diamond's voice.

"Trust me Martel. I know what i'm doing."

"Are you sure, white prince. Serena is bound to find out the truth."

'Truth? What truth could he possibly mean?' Serena thought and listen more of the strange conversation.

"Don't worry. Soon the dark crystal on her ring will consume her. Leaving her helpless under my control. Serena will be by my side for eternity with dark moon power. Us together building a family to rule this pathetic world."

Disbelief stun Serena's face. Gazing down to her engagement ring she tries to pry it off but the tiny jewelry was stuck.

'Why won't it come off!'

With panic she tries with all her might to pull the ring when i t glows sending a beam to her forehead. Collapsing onto the hallway floor Serena's body became heavy. Feeling a throbbing sensation in her head unknowingly that ab upside down black cresent moon appears visibly.

Eyes slowly closing the last thing she heard was Diamond's voice.

"My queen has awaken."


	6. Chapter 6: Black and Silver

Chapter Six: Black and Silver

Serena eyes flutter open when a sharp headache stun her brain. Rolling over to her side where the alarm clock rested. Its green light showed 9: 38 p.m. Missed the wedding dress shopping with Rosa at four, she checked her cellphone. Two missed calls and ten text messages from her only friend.

Sending a text message back Serena turns off the device off. "What the hell just happen?" She moaned.

Trying to remember before she pass out Serena caught a glimpse of black in the vanity mirror. Bending over close to the oval shaped glass there was a black upside down cresent moon. Tracing her finger across it, fascinated to see a unfamiliar symbol. Blue eyes trail down towards the cursed ring. Once more she tries to slide it off her delicate finger but couldn't.

Giving up in defeat the door opens without a creek. Intruding is the mysterious white haired man.

"You gave me quite a scare, Serena. I wasn't sure when you'd wake up."

"Cut the act Diamond." Serena said angrily then held up her ringed hand. "What the hell is this ring." She demanded.

A chilling smirk rose on his lips. "The black crystal of course. The reason its stuck to you because all your hatred fused with the power of darkness. When the black crystal absorbes it gives the person unlimited dark power. And you, my love . Have required its standards along with me."

"No! I refuse to believe that!"

"Do you, Serenity?" He questioned his finace.

Serena clentched her teeth angry at her so-called finace. She didn't want to argue any further of this unstable man. "I rather not waste my breath on you, Diamond."

Brushing pass him, Diamond grabs her wrist tightly.

"Let go." She warned the white prince.

"Why would I let go when you're bound to me."

Facing him the unexpectant happen, a third eye appears on Diamond's forehead. Too late to look away Serena's clouded blue eyes became completely dull.

"Who do you love, Serenity."

"You...Diamond. I only love you." The hypnotize blonde respond monotone.

"Who do you devote yourself to."

"You, my love. I devoted myself entirely to you."

"Will you stay by my side for eternity."

"Yes. I will stay by your side for eternity as queen and your beloved wife."

"Wonderful." He complemented pulling the control Serena for a long kiss.

Unknowningly that a single tear slid down her face.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

'Help me!'

Dark blue eyes burst wide open of the sudden scream in his nightmare. Wittnessing Serena falling into a pit of darkness by a man in white.

"What with these nightmares?" Darien mutter wipingthe sweat from his face.

Getting out of bed he opens the window of his room to catch some fresh air. Cool November wind dries the water off his face while he gaze up at the illuminating moon.

"What does that dream means?"

"That the white moon is in terrible danger." A feminine voce answered.

Turning around there stood a woman with black hair, striking red eyes and dark complextion skin. She wore a black dress down to her ankles and slippers.

"You're probably wondering who I am."She said. "I am Cassandra, the guardian of Fortune. I have come here to warn you of the White Prince."

"White Prince?" Darien inquired.

Cassandra nodded. "Yes. He has manage to poison the white moon with the black crytsal. It won't be long until she becomes like him."

"Ok." He interupted her. "Who is this him and she exactly."

The dark haired woman stare directlyinto his eyes and answered.

"Diamond Ellinton and Serena Thompkins."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The next morning Serena woke up still in her clothes from yesterday. Checking her forehead again the black moon symbol was gone.

"Oh, good." She said in relief. "Only a dream."

Taking a shower connected to her room, Serena puts on a beige sweater dress mid-thigh, black jeggings and matching beige boots. styling her hair into a neat bun she check her cellphone and paled. There remain Rosa's texts messages and her text.

"Son of a...it was fucking real."

Glancing at the clock Serena grabs her purse and keys. Hoping not to run into Diamond anytime soon. She quickly dash out her room dogding incoming obstcales.

Jumping into her car she drove off to work to isolate herself from the crazed man. Coming up with a plan leaving his obsession circle.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Exiting the court house Darien has won another case prosecuting. Heading towards his car his celluar phone buzzed. With a sigh he fished a sleak black phone to see who's calling. The person calling was Serena.

Hastily he answers it. "Hello."

"Hey Darien...Is it ok that we talk." She murmur through the phone.

"Yeah, sure." He respond without reconsider. "Where should i meet you?"

There was a long pause until Serena spoke.

"My studio office."

"Alright. I'll be there soon." Ending the call Darien step into his car.

Dashing off to his ex studio building over the speed limit which took him ten mintutes to get there. Moonlight Studio was its name. Steping through unlock doors Darien went over to the receptionist desk.

"I'm here to see, Serena." He asked Rosa.

"Do you have an appointment with her." Rosa said suspious of the lawyer.

"Not exactly. But she called me."

The woman furrowed her pale pink brows. Pressing the button to contact Serena she didn't get the chance to speak.

"Let him through, Rosa." Serena said firm.

Allowing him through Darien took the elevator to the third floor what Rosa told him. The building only has three floors which dear Serenity requested construction.

Knocking on the glass door unable to see people's shadows on the other side. Heart beating fast and throat parch he wait for permission of the independent designer.

"Come in." Serena granted.

Darien casually enters her office closing the door behind. Studying the large room he sat down facing his ex who stare out the window.

"So...What do you want to talk about, Serena?"

The silent woman finally remove her gaze from the window to her ex-boyfriend.

"Something that you wouldn't believe me, Darien...It's about Diamond."

~~ Darien's Pov ~~

Noticing a trouble look on her face I knitted my brows. "So she was right."

"Who's right?" She inquired taking a seat at her desk.

'Should i tell her about Cassandra? That Diamond is the White Prince of eternal darkness.' I thought.

A momnet of thinking to myself a bright light shone in the room. Appearing right in was Cassandra, still in the same garments last night.

"Do not be alarm, white moon. I mean no harm to you." She said in a monotone voice. "I am known as Fortune yet my human name is Cassandra."

Serena let her head drop on her wooden desk. "Great! Another supernatural thing besides this damn cursed ring."

"Cursed ring?" I inquired.

Lifting up up her right hand there was the black jeweled engagement ring.

"I should have known that someone discovered the black crystal." Fortune mutter. "You must discard of that ring, white moon. It's feeding off of your emotions of hatred."

The designer lifts her head up facing Cassandra. "I wish i could but the ring won't come off my finger."

Demonstrating Serena tugs on the evil ring. She was telling the truth, the black crystal ring was stuck like glue.

"That's not the worst part." She added. "There was this weird cresent moon mark on my forehead."

"Was this moon black and upside down." Fortune questioned her.

Serena nodded.

"It appears that i was too late."

"Too late for what Cassandra?" I asked in concern.

Fortune bit her thumb then respond. "This may take a while. But i'll explain afterwards."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Long ago, one thousand years to be precisely. There were two distinctive kingdoms with powerful rulers. On the moon and a neighboring isolated planet call Nemisis. Surpreme ruler of the moon was Queen Serenity, she possess a crystal so powerful that can destroy planets. Surpreme ruler of Nemisis was Death Phantom, he possess the black crystal to corrupt the minds of innocent. These two legendary crystal are known as Black and sliver of this solar system. Dnagerous yet they perform miracles or destruction. Years pass until the moon queen gave birth to a daughter. The next heir to the moon throne and the imperial silver crystal. Her name was Serenity, princess of the moon."

Serena pupils dialated in shock. Remembering that Diamond keep calling her Serenity. As a nickname yes, but no clue why he refer her that name.

"There was also a royal on the black moon, known as White Prince Diamond. A terrible war broke out between both moons until Queen Serenity use the power of the silver crytsal to banish every last Neminian far away. The queen manage to save her planet and the entire universe from darkness. A few months after the attack, princesses of inner and outer planets trained their daughters to defend and protect Princess Serenity. Her guardians were Princess Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. They were known as the sailor scouts of the inner solar system. And someone else became devoted for the moon queen's daughter. His name was Prince Endymion."

"Any who is he, may i ask." Darien interupted.

Fortune glance at his general direction then answered. "That would br you Mr. Shields."

Darien stare at Cassandra dumbfounded that he had a past life centuries ago.

"And princess Serenity would be you Ms. Thompkins."

Serena remain nonchanlant at the mysterious woman explaination. She already listen enough that her fiance was pure evil. Learning that she too had a past with her cheating ex. What else can happen that she'll soon take experience.

"On Serenity's eighteenth birthday, She and Endymion were engaged. Not for policital or anything to raise status but for true love. Wasn't long until a certain fire scout who also had romantic feelings for the earth prince. Just one month before before their wedding she commited the most horrendous act. The scout of Mars slept with the prince when Serenity busrt in. After that the princess vanish without a trace. Queen Sernity was furious with Endymion and the princess of Mars. Dismissing all the inners as sailor scouts back to their home planets, Serenity return a fews weeks later. Not a the white moon but as the black moon. She became queen of Nemisis along with king Diamond."

'It's the same like five years ago.' Serena mused.

"When the princess returned she atteck her own kingdom. Killing everyone including her fiance and inner sailor scouts. The queen used the silver crytsal on her own daughter Diamond. Died by her mother's hand Queen Serenity was able to revert the control Serenity back to white. Using the last bit of her powers to send everyone down to earth to live again as normal human beings."

"So the past is repeating itself again." Darien concluded.

Fortune nodded. "Yes. Very soon Serena will give up into darkness. And this earth will be in damnation along with the galaxy."

Biting her bottom lip Serena held back threatening tears. Life more complicated to live in and plan to bail out her wedding/engagement. First was an cheating ex, then leaving the country and lastly realizing her finace is an reincarnated insane prince.

"Serena." Fortune called.

The modern princess looks at the ageless woman in absolute silence.

"It's no longer safe for you to stay with Diamond any longer. You must find a way to summon the imperial silver crystal and located the inner sailor scouts for protection again. It is the only way to defeat him and the black crystal."

"How can i summon some legendary sacred crystal stone and i'm becoming a fucking lifeless doll! This damn ring won't come off and i got no other countries to run to. This world is already fucked!"

"Calm down, Serena!" Yelled Darien in a shakey tone.

"Calm down...calm down! Why the hell should i calm down when my life is planned out! Soon enough i'm probably going to die!"

Clasping bother of her shoulders Darien stare into anxious clouded blue eyes. Fear crwals Serena's skin seeing him react this way.

"You are not going to die, Serena." He assured her. "Say it."

"I'm...not going...to die." She repeated lips trembling when tears pours out like a broken dam. "I'm not going to die."

Pulling the sobbing designer close Darien felt Serena clutch his jacket. Feeling sympathy for her to take the truth in heart.

"I suggest you both find the inner scouts quick. The entire world rest on your shoulders Serena." Fortuna said vanishing in a ball of light.

The reincarnated princess slid down onto her knees bringing Darien down with her. For the whole afternoon she cried her eyesout until no more.

Having a shoulder to cry on she decided to give the cheating man another try. As friends and nothing further.


	7. Chapter 7: Return

**I hope everyone had a good halloween last week which i did a little since i was in my Lena Lee cosplay. Now i'm waiting for the series of Bee and Puppycat coming out tomorrow. So here's chappie seven.**

Chapter Seven: Return

It was round eight p.m. when Serena woke up. Crying the last drop of tears she shed hours before Darien stayed by her side.

"I should get going." Serena said sitting up wiping the dry tear tracks.

"To where exactly. You can't go back to him." Darien pointed out refering to Diamond.

"I know that. I was refering to my parents house." She softly answers. "Just for a few days until i find a new place to stay."

Darien clentched his fist yet he wants Serena to stay at his house for protection. No powers to fight neither to protect the one he truely loves.

"You can stay with me!" He blurted out.

The white moon froze purse in hand when she shook her head. "I rather not, Darien. Being a burden on your shoulders with my destine problems. Plus you have other things to worry about instead of me."

"No i don't! What's important is protecting you." He chided.

Serena rolled her eyes as her temper wire popped.

"With what, Darien! You don't have superpowers and neither do i! Let's just face the fact that everyone will be dead! She snapped giving him the darkest glare ever. "Goodnight Shields."

Exiting the elevator and the lobby Serena enters her car slaming it shut . Driving off to her parents house a few miles over the speed limit.

~~ Darien's Pov ~~

Once i got into the parking lot i called Mina. Don't want to be on the phone while driving, specially in the night hour.

"Hello!" Mina chirped happily.

"Hey, Mina." I responded. "I need you and the others help."

There was a long pause until she spoke again.

"Uh, sure. Who's needs our help?"

"...Serena." I answered. "She pretty bum out that none of you would believe."

"How about we all talk about this tomorrow, Dare. Right now i'm middle of a mini spa at home. But i'll give the gals a call."

"Thanks, Mina. We'll meet at my house in the morning."

The actress giggled over the phone. "Ok, then. See you and the other's tomorrow."

Ending the call i hop into my car and head back home yet i manage to get an hour of sleep. Mind full of questions about my past and who were the inner princesses and scouts. I have to know more who i was as this Prince Endymion.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Parking her car near the Tuskino residents Serena walks up to the door. Hesitately knocks when Ilene opens the door in her nightgown.

"Serena!?" She exclaims. "What are you doing out here late?"

"Just need a place to crash for the night." Serena replied sheepishly. "You wouldn't mind if i stay here, mom."

"Not at all, sweetie. You are welcome here anytime." Ilene said ushering her daughter into the warm household.

Kicking her shoes off Serena went to her pinkish room. Ploping down on the bed on her back staring at the cream color ceiling, her cellphone buzzed. It was Diamond, so she turns off the power of the mobile device.

Stripping down to her underwear and tanktop Serena went to bed drifting off into pleasant dreams in store. Unaware that her bedroom window open slightly.

~ Dream ~

_Running down the long hallway was princess Serenity. Tears ran down her beautiful face and eyes when she saw her prince with her firey best friend._

_'Serenity, wait!' Cried Endymion running behind her._

_The heart broken royal increase her speed turning a corner. She hid behind a tall greek columns just when Endymion ran by. Sinking down onto the ground sobbing, Serenity hugged her knees._

_'Why did you betray me, Endymion. I thought we were meant to be.'_

_'Apparently not, Serenity.' A man in clad white spoke._

_Puffy red eyes stare up to a man floating in midair a few feet away._

_'Who are you?! How did you get through the palace's gates?!' The moon princess demanded._

_The man disappear and reappear right in front of the sad princess. 'My name is Prince Diamond. It was very easy to pass without no one noticing me infiltrating through the barrier. I manage to cause no harm to the gaurds though.'_

_All what Serenity did was gaze at Diamond with glitsening eyes. She wanted to be in a honest man's arms besides the earth prince and the white prince took her breath away._

_'Why are you here, Diamond?'_

_'For you of course.' He said in a calm demeanor._

_Diamond held out his hand while Serenity stares at it. Placing her delicate hands in his they disappear off the moon kingdom together. Teleporting back to Nemisis._

~ End of Dream ~

Serena eyes flash open of the sudden strange dream. Face drentched in sweat her gaze fell to her clock. Three-twenty a.m. in the morning.

Her head fell back down on the soft pillow making a airy sound. "What was that? A memory?"

Puzzled of the vivid dream Serena got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. Retriving a glass cup she fills it up with water from the faucet. Gulping it down she place the cup into the sink to her a bell ringed. Startle she turns to see a familar black cat.

"Luna!? What are you doing here! How did you follow me back home?!" The reincarnated princess interrogated her feline.

Picking up the tamed cat in her arms Serena return to her room. Placing Luna on a oval shaped pillow she closed the open widow and went to bed.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Pacing back and forth in the master bedroom Diamond waited for Serena to return. But she didn't came back home in hours.

"I'm sure Serena is fine, brother." Saphire assured the white prince.

"Don't be fro sure Saphire. I know something happen to her." Diamond said leaving a fourth text message to his finace.

"She probably had to work late and staying the night at someone house."

The jewel collector stop pacing and thought for a moment. Recalling that Serena has only one close friend besides her previous friends. And her name was Rosa Willows.

"T guess you're right Saphire. She might be spending the night at Rosa's."

The dark blue hair man nodded then left his brother's room in silence while Diamond got ready for bed.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The following morning Serena woke up to the smell of breakfast. Slipping back on her clothes she descends to the kitchen to see her mother cooking.

"Good morning, mother." The desginer greeted taking her usual seat.

"Ah, good moring to you too, Serena." Ilene greet back placing a plate in front of her daughter. "Your father isn't up yet but he'll be delighted to see you."

"I don't think he'll be delighted. Mostly shock and might have a heart attack when he sees me."

Both women laughed when kenji walked in their laughter.

"What's so funny this early Ilene?" He inquired then his gaze landed on his fully grown daughter. "Serena?"

"Yes, Papa." She said in a foreign accent.

Tears prick Kenji's eyes as he gave his daughter a constricting embrace. Happy to see her alive and well.

"When did you get back, Serena!? Ilene how come you haven't told me she came home."

"Because Serena had a long day yesterday and you were out with your buddies with work." Ilene said putting food on his plate.

"But you could at least call me. I would be running over people to see our daughter again." He whined.

Serena held in a luagh at her parents tiny play argument. Happy that her father didn't yell or scream at her. Enjoying her breakfast she devours her mother's delectable cooking. Missing all the the love and effort she puts into breakfast, lunch, dinner and deserts.

"Did i tell you how much i miss your food, Mom." Serena said putting her dirty plate in the sink.

"I'm pretty sure. You had a few years to satisfy your stomach." Ilene gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, but i consider yours more better than tv dinners." She complemented.

Going upstairs to her old room Serena powers up her cellular phone when it tunes. The person calling was Darien.

"Hello." She answers bluntly.

"Hello to you too, Serena." Darien greets. "The girls are over at my place right now. I decided to tell them about our...well your situation."

"Ok." Serena manage to choke out. "Where do you live? Cause i the onlt place i remember is your apartment."

Giving her directionsto where he lived since he moved out his old aparment. Writing down the directions on pink paper they hung up.

A deep sigh escapes from the troubled woman shoving her phone into her pockets then went back to the kitchen where her parents were.

"Time for me to leave." She said when they stare at her mouth gaped open.

"Right now!" The mother exclaims. "But you just got here last night."

"I'm sure you have some time to stay here a bit longer." Kenji said in a convincing tone.

"Sorry, Mom. Dad." Serena said apologetic. "I have important things to take care of."

Hugging them goodbye the princess left her parents home driving towards Darien's. Luna went to tag along besides stay with the people she barely knew.

Fifteen miniutes later drive in a unfamiliar neighborhood Serena didn't recognize. She pulls up to a white two-story house where Darien's car and two others parked. She could tell both of them belong to the two girls which the other two had to ride with.

Steping out her car with Luna in tow Serena stood in front of his door. Anxious that her nerves tingles that her former friends were all inside her ex's home. The friends she refuse to talk to in five years.

'I can't turn back now.' She thought ringing the doorbell.

Waiting the door opens by him, Darien Shields. A smile curls on his lips when he saw Serena.

"Come right on in. The others are waiting for us."

Allowing her in and Luna he escorts her through his house. Feeling butterflies in her stomach as they enter the living room. And there was the four girls now as mature women staring at the designer.

Serena avoided their eyes when Mina ran towards her. Surprising the modern royal with a embrace so tight. Followed by Amy and Lita excluding Raye who was unsured to join or not.

"I'm glad i get to hug you like this again." Mina said.

"Don't forget about us Mina." Lita included herself and Amy.

"We all miss Serena more than you." Any stated.

Wrapping her arms around the three friends Serena felt the warmth and love. They still want the distance independent woman as their best friend once more.

"Where's Raye." Serena said. "The group isn't complete without her."

Raye stare at her in complete shock. She clearly didn't thought that she would forgive her but apparently she sprung from violet eyes as she joins in the group hug.

"It's good to have you back Serena."


	8. Chapter 8: Before Flight pt1

**I'm back! For almost four weeks without uploading the next chappie. Anyway i hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. I did by watching the classic Sailor Moon for the third time. Such good times i watch it the first and second time. Also i was making another Sailor Moon fanfic introducing my oc character.**

**Anywho, here is the chapter eight!**

Chapter Eight: Before Flight pt.1

Morning rises while Serena stretches her tired limbs in bed. Excited about today is her and Darien's third anniversary of dating each other. Which today she planned sorts of things to do that day.

Jumping out of bed Serena got ready for today. Slipping on a pink ruffle shirt, jean skirt to her knees and pink flats. Hair in her traditional buns while golden streamers flowing down her thighs.

Trudging downstairs to the kitchen where her mother, father and brother sat.

"Good morning." Serena yawned taking her usual seat.

"A very good morning to you too, sweetheart." Ilene greeted placing a plate of yellow omelett in front of Serena.

Drool drips from the eighteen year olds mouth as she grabs the ketchup.

"Don't eat all the ketchup meatball brain." Sammy sinckers recieving a glare from Serena.

"T should be refering that to you Sammy boy." She mocked. "I mean look at the amout of ketchup you squirt on yours."

Baffled with no encouters to say back, the victorious blonde smirked in triumphant.

"And there i win and you lose Sammy."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Mina paced her room back and forth as she waited for her results to call back. Artemis lie down on her bed swaying his tail side to side. The phone rings when she quickly snatch the house calling device up.

"Hello, this is Mina Anderson speaking."

"Yes, i would like to talk about your auditions last weekend." The man said on the other side of the phone.

The blonde teen crossed her fingers for good luck. Hoping that she'd been chosen for the part in the movie.

"I have to say congradulations, Ms. Anderson you've got the part."

Mina bounced up and down in excitement of her explosive news while Artemis ignores her.

"In addition we offer you a debut in a few weeks."

Squealing more she calmed herself that her one time dream is becoming true. Which is a role star Actress.

"When do i start Mr. Tamaki!" Mina asked.

"This coming Wednesday." He responded. "See you very soon Ms. Mina Anderson."

Placing the phone down Mina screams and prance around her room. While Artemis quietly ignores his owner taking his cat naps.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Amy enjoys a cup of ice tea while reading an book preparing for an entrance exam next week for medical college. Rather stay here in Tokyo than going abroad in the states.

Living alone in a apartment close to a library and her mother since she is getting to that point of age . A good scholarship and no fees of students loans since all will be covered by someone else. Graduating along with her four dearest friends two months ago, now separated yet Amy game them her phone number if they wanted to talk.

Becoming a Doctor was her dream in life. Helping the injured or the sick with advance knowledge.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Amy thought aloud.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Thanks for letting me use your kitchen, Lita." Serena said dumping heart shaped cookies into a small bag.

"Meh, no problem Serena." The brunett said watching the happy blonde friend of hers. "I'm surprise you manage to clean up after yourself."

"Yup! I usally leave a mess but now i clean after my tracks." Serena giggled tying the bag with a pink ribbon. "So, Lita. What kind of school you're going to attend?"

"An cultanary Art school. I've been practicing over the summer break with new recipes." Lita answered. "What about you Serena? What kind of school you decided to go?"

Serena tappped her chin for a brief moment and reponded.

"I have two things i wanted to be in my life. An artist or either an fashion designer."

"Uh, Serena. Being an artist is part of a fashion dersigner." The amazon pointed out.

"I know that, Lita. I can draw really good and created a few costumes from stratch. Like that sexy bunny costume i made last Halloween."

Glancing at the clock Serena gasped. "Shoot! I'm two minutes late leaving your house!"

Saying goodbye to Lita, the bunned girl dash out the home going towards Darien's apartment route.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"I don't think we should do this, Raye." Darien said backing up towards his bed.

"Why not, Dare? Only just this once, she won't notice a thing." Raye said seductively pushing the ebony haired man in the bed.

Sprawled on the bed the violet eyed girl climb on top removing his shirt. Planting kisses on his neck to his collar bone Darien kisse dher back.

Removing her shirt hands trail down to Raye's exposed sides. Too busy sucking each other faces the door opens revealing a shock Serena.

"Serena!? This isn't what it looks like!" Darien tried to explain.

"Oh really, Darien." She said in a instable demeanor. "I came here so we can celebrate our anniversary and find you fucking Raye behind my back!"

Raye flinched at Serena's harsh tone which hardens more. Both surprise and ashamed which she made a move on her friend's lover but she also had feelings for Darien too. Yet was a coward to confront Serena about it.

"Will you let me explain!" Darien cried.

"You don't need to explain, Darien! I've already get the ideal you don't feel the same way towards me. For three damn years you lied to me under fabricated sugar coated shitting lies! You don't deserve my love and affection no more!"

"Look, Serena." Raye started. "I love Darien too. He needs a mature woman to love with and i'm sorry i've kept this from you."

The eighteen year old blonde gave Raye the coldest glare that send shivers down her spine.

"YOU! SORRY!" She snorted. "You were my best friend Raye. And you hide this from me. I bet the others know about this cheating scandle too!"

"No! They-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any of your lies! I had enough of you and Darien. Better yet i hope the two of you have a great life together. You won't have a disappointment of a girlfriend or best friend like me anymore." With that Serena pick up her drop cookies and walk out slaming her ex's door.

Silence fell between the two people as thay put their shirts back on. Raye left the apartment while Darien sat in his room in complete thought.

"What have i've done."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Closing the door behind her Serenaran up to her room retrieving two pink suitcases. Filling them up with clothes and etc. She took a key from her desk and went under her bed pulling out a chest size of a small box.

Unlocking the chest with the key there inside was saved allowance from her parents and working at her part time job. A toal of 4,000 grand in cash. Gathering her blongings Serena took one last glance of her pink room. Her parents wasn't home and neither Sammy who was probably hanging at some friends house.

Calling for a taxi, Serena wrote a farewell letter for her to her family. Leaving out the reason why she place the pale pink paper on the kitchen table. The taxi outside honked its horn while the heart broken teen exits her home. Putting her pink suitcases in the trunk Serena enters the backseat of the yellow car. Taking the silent teenage to the airport and droping her off at the entrance. Serena took her bags and proceed inside Tokyo airport. Giving the desk woman her ticket to New York, she went to gate seven. Boarding on the plane the girl took her seat by the window.

Ten minutes later the plane took off from the ground. Leavingher home country to New York.

~~ Six Months Later ~~

"Serena! Time to get up!" A rose pink hair woman yelled shaking the sleeping golden haired girl.

"Five more minutes, Rosa." Serena mimble underneath her covers.

Rosa pouted then an evil smirl curls her lips. "Alright, you've ask for it."

Leaving the room the rose quartz haired woman returns with a cup of cold water. Ice cubes included to make the water more colder.

"One last chance to get up Serena." Rosa said as her room mate didn't move. "In five...four...three...two...one."

Pouring the entire contents of water on the lazy blonde, Serena jerks up with a scream.

"Get up, time for school." Rosa said grinning.

Serena glared at her older roomie. "Is that even neccessary. Dumping water on me when i said five more minutes."

"Yes, it was neccessary for me dumping water on you. Don't want to be late would we."

The drentch girl remain silent.

"Exactly. Now go take a shower and get dressed." Rosa commanded.

"Yes, mother." Serena said in sarcasim.

It has been six months since Serena left her home country for New York. Attending a private college call Florem Designs a few days moving here. Met her room mate Rosa Willows, nineteen years old and sophmore student at Florem Designs also. Living and working under the different career paths. To become fashion (Serena) and interior (Rosa) designers.

Middle of January, Serena puts on a wool red sweater, black jeans and red boots that has pom-pom balls. Instead of her traditional buns her hair was in a single braid slung over her shoulder.

Owning an apartment with her friend Rosa and paying monthly bills on time together. They might could own a house together, depending on their job courses.

"What's for breakfast." Serena asked peering into the fridge.

"Ham and sasuage omeltte and french toast sticks." Rosa replied holding two plates with food on them.

"You're the best, Rosa." Complemented Serena grabing a cartoon of orange juice.

"Yeah, i know." Rosa said dreamily sigh. "Can't wait til i finish my four years of interior design."

"You should be happy." Serena said eating her omelett. "Two years left for you while i got three."

Rosa sighs sipping her orange juice.

"I know, but...I just can't wait until i become a senior and sign up for that trip to Califorina for three weeks."

"Speaking of trips," The designer in training began, "I heard that the fashion side of the Senior class get to go to Paris for two weeks."

The rose pink haired teen nearly choked on the french toast sticks hearing what her friends said.

"What! Your side gets to go to a different country!"" Rosa shouted.

"Yup. And i plan to go there in my Senior year." Serena replied finishing her omelett.

Cleaning off the food off their plates the two college girls collected their materials for class. Entering Rosa's silver Honda, Rosa drove to Florem Designs. Parking in the student's parking lot both girls went separate ways. Why because Florem Designs is a double college of clothing and housing designs.


End file.
